


A Gut-Busting, Teeth-Gnashing Evening of Quiplashing!

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Party Games, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: What better way to enjoy a summer's evening at Beacon Academy than playing Quiplash with your team-mates and friends after a hot dinner.
Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Gut-Busting, Teeth-Gnashing Evening of Quiplashing!

****

###  **A Gut-Busting, Teeth-Gnashing Evening of Quiplashing!**

It was an idyllic summer's evening in Beacon Academy's dormitories. After finally finishing their mid-terms, teams RWBY and JNPR had opted to blow off some steam by playing a new game for the Scroll that Yang had found for a paltry 5 Lien on the CCT internet.

"So how does this ... "Quiplash" game work?", Weiss enquired as her Scroll began to install the game.

"We each get two questions to answer on the first and second round, and one in the third round," Yang replied as she finished linking her game with the television in team JNPR's room. "Then we see the answers for each question, and vote on whose was the funniest. The person who earns the most points wins the game."

"Sounds simple enough," Weiss admitted as Ruby and Blake carried their combined weight in fish and chips on a pair of serving trays. JNPR, meanwhile, were lugging a pair of coolers filled with soft drinks and a bowl of gummy bears.

"Did everyone download the game?", Yang asked as her sister and friends walked in.

"My phone's super slow at the moment," Jaune admitted, "meaning that it's still downloading the damned thing. Everyone else got their copies just fine."

Before Yang could respond to this, Weiss threw her old scroll to Jaune.

"Feel free to use this for the evening."

"T-thanks Weiss!", Jaune exclaimed, before opening it and downloading the app anew on that phone. Meanwhile, Nora and Ren rearranged the beds to make a V-shape, while Yang threw a couple of bean bags between the beds for more seating.

"Everyone ready?"

"Nearly," Pyrrha said while doling out some paper plates. "Figured I'd get dinner served up first before we started playing."

"Fair enough," Yang conceded, before accepting the plate Pyrrha offered her.

* * *

Ten minutes of frenzied eating later, Jaune and Pyrrha sat together on the left bed close to the television, while Nora and Yang parked their keisters on the beanbags. Ruby, Weiss and Blake sat primly on the right bed, while Ren sat on the bookcase near the window. Everyone had their scroll ready, and the loading screen for the questions came up. A minute's countdown started ticking down, and everyone started loading in their answers. Ruby and Nora finished first, and their red and pink characters jumped up onscreen, with the usernames _Rubella_ and _ThunderThighs_ beneath them.

Yang and Pyrrha both suppressed their laughter as they saw the names, knowing full well that their names of _HairTriggeredTemper_ and _BronzeBeauty_ weren't anywhere near as inventive. As their yellow and orange characters came up though, Weiss finished her answers and got the loudest laugh of the room when her cyan character showed up with the name _WeissCreamPie_.

"What's so funny about that?", Weiss asked as Blake fell off the bed laughing. Ruby, feeling some empathy for Weiss, whispered in her ear. Weiss blanched, then blushed _furiously_ at the implications as the blue character with the name _ArcAngel_ appeared, denoting that Jaune had finished.

"Ten seconds left, you two," Yang admonished as Blake and Ren sped up their typing. With two seconds to spare, _TeenageFaunusNinjaCatgirl_ and _ZenRen_ finished, their respective purple and mint-green characters appearing on the screen.

"Alright!", Yang exclaimed. "Time to play!"

Suddenly, the game's robotic announcer chimed in with the first question - _What's the worst Halloween costume for a young child?_ Promptly, the first two answers appeared on screen: "General Lagune" and "Adam Taurus".

"My _God_ ," Pyrrha shakily yelped as Ren, Nora and Yang all burst out laughing at the answers.

"I like how the answers are like, total opposites," Jaune added as Weiss _narrowly_ avoided breaking into a giggling fit.

"We need to vote, peeps," Yang reminded. "Seven seconds left."

"Thanks Yang," Jaune hastily replied as he selected his favourite and confirmed it. As the clock ran to zero, Blake and Weiss were revealed to be the authors of "Adam Taurus" and "General Lagune" respectively - and everyone picked Weiss's answer.

"Why am I completely unsurprised?", Ren dryly deadpanned to the room's amusement as Weiss was awarded bonus points for gaining all the votes.

"Alright, next question!", Ruby cheered.

 _Name the unsexiest thought you can have,_ the game chirped. And then the responses came - "Port and Oobleck twerking" or "Sun booping himself with his tail."

The whole room shook with pained laughter at the sadistic choice on offer, Pyrrha _cringing_ all the while. Unsurprisingly, the first answer won 3-1, and Jaune felt smug about beating Nora on his first shot.

"I thought it said _unsexiest_ ," Blake joked.

" _You're_ one to talk, Blake," Nora fired back.

Blake blushed as the rest of the room laughed at her expense and the announcer called another question and showed the answers.

 _What's the worst way to spell Kuo Kuana?_ "Correctly" and "Cunt".

The room exploded in laughter at the answers, and repeated the feat again when Ruby won with the former answer, much to Ren's ire ... and Blake's ire as well.

* * *

Quarter of an hour later ...

The match had been a close call, with plenty of fluctuation on the scoreboard. But finally, it came down to the Last Lash, where all eight of them submitted an answer to the same question: _What phrase are the CCT administrators sick of seeing us type into their search engine?_

Ultimately, it came to a tie between two answers: "Goodwitch in a gimp suit" and "Iron-woody" - thereby giving Pyrrha the win over Yang.

"Nice work Pyrrha!", Jaune cheered while hugging her.

"Thanks Jaune," Pyrrha kindly replied while blushing, before Yang got up and shook her hand.

"Well played Pyrrha," Yang cheerfully conceded. "The Iron-woody joke will stick in my memory forever now."

"So," Ruby asked, "do we want to play another game of this?"

The response was unanimous.

"Absolutely!", chorused the others.

* * *

**A/N: _Totally_ uninspired by Achievement Hunter.**


End file.
